The splash guard of a motor sled is normally a splash flap made of rubber which is attached to the frame of the motor sled so that it hangs freely from its upper edge somewhat behind the track unit. The splash guard is generally attached to the rear of the frame by screws having relatively large washers.
The splash guard suffers from poor durability and poor performance. A splash guard that is attached at its upper part tends to turn even at low speeds, due to air flow and snow and slush hitting the flap, to a position such that the snow and the slush flying from the rotating track can fly nearly unhindered underneath the flap.
When the motor sled is run on a terrain or when the flexible play between the track and the frame of the motor sled otherwise decreases during the travel, a freely swinging splash guard may touch the forward moving upper part of the track so that the upper part of the track pulls the splash flap partly on top of the track. In this position, the splash flap does not prevent the rotating track from flinging snow and slush far away behind the motor sled. Sometimes the splash flap, which has been pulled on top of the roll, does not return to the original position but the motor sled has to be stopped and the splash flap has to be drawn by hand away from the top of the track. This drawback may of course be improved by shortening the splash flap, but this results in an even poorer splash guarding.
The patent publication EP 0391 282 describes a light terrain vehicle in which the splash guard is attached to the track unit so that it moves with the up and down motions of the track unit. The distance between the splash guard and the track is constant and sufficiently small to prevent the snow and slush flinging from the rotating track from flying behind the vehicle. The drawback with this splash guard is, however, that the rotating track quickly wears out the splash guard as it hits the wall of the splash guard. Furthermore, the splash guard has a shape that cannot completely prevent the snow from being thrown behind the vehicle.